User blog:Sakurablossomsinspring444/Chapter 4: The Day We Started Dating
After 4 years, Alex was a Form 3 student of Candy High School. Ever since Anthony graduated from Sacred Hearts Primary School, Alex was missing him every day. One day when Alex was packing her bag after school, she felt that someone was staring at her from a distance. What's this weird feeling? Alex thought to herself. When all of the students went back home, Alex walked out slowly from her classroom. Suddenly, she felt a strong, firm hand patting her shoulder. "Alex, do you remember me?" The owner of the familiar voice Alex had longed to meet so much said. "Anthony?! Is that really you?" Alex asked surprisingly. "How could I ever forget a girl whose name is Alexandra?" Anthony chuckled lightly. He had become more cheerful while retaining his strict personality. "You know Alex, I cannot stop thinking of you after I graduated. So, I would want to ask you one thing..." Anthony stopped for a while. "What is it?" "I... I..." Anthony stuttered again. He gets nervous easily when he was around Alex. "Please make it fast! Mom had asked me to help her today!" Alex said. "Alex, I had liked you since we were in primary school. I also confessed to you, so... could you be my girlfriend?" Anthony asked while blushing. "..." "Alex?" "I am also hoping to become your girlfriend one day, I promise you. You're my boyfriend now." Alex said. "Yeah Yeah Yeah!!!" Anthony cheered and screamed in his heart again. It was the month of February! It's Valentine's Day! On 9.00 p.m. on February 14, Anthony waited outside of Alex's house eagerly. "I'm done, Anthony! Sorry for keeping you waiting for so long." Alex apologized to Anthony. "It's nothing, I had just arrived too. Now, let's have a romantic day!" Anthony said happily. "Let's go!" When they arrived at a shopping centre... "Ouch!" Anthony screamed. "What's wrong?" Alex asked worriedly. "I'm having a stomachache. I need to go to the toilet first!" Anthony rushed to the nearest toilet after finishing his words. Alex waited for Anthony outside the toilet, but he still did not come out. When Alex decided that she should go and look for him... "Surprise!!" Anthony cheered at the back of Alex. "Wow! Anthony you scared me!" Alex said while patting her chest out of fright. "You're the girl I like. Here, this bouquet of flowers is for you. I heard that you like sunflowers right?" Anthony handed the small bouquet of sunflowers to Alex. "They're beautiful! Thanks Anthony!" Alex smiled happily while accepting the flowers. After shopping for an hour, they came to a restaurant to have dinner. "Wow! The food is really nice!" Alex praised while eating happily. "I'm glad that you liked it. This restaurant sells the best Japanese cuisine. I will always come here to eat." Anthony said. "Oh, really?" When they finished their food, Alex wants to pay for it, "Today is Valentine's Day. It's my treat for you. I'll pay the bill." Anthony insisted on paying although Alex wanted to pay for the food. "Oh no! It's almost 9.00 p.m.! I've got to go back home!" "I'll send you back home. It's very dangerous for a girl roaming on the streets at night." Anthony offered to send Alex home. "Alright. Thanks Anthony." Category:Blog posts